


In Which Steve is Manipulative and Peter Just Can't Catch a Break

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't mess with Gwen's grades, F/M, Gwen is sneaky, Gwen takes no one's BS, Jetpacks in the wrong hands, Just don't, LIKE EVER, Peter has no idea what he's doing, Peter worships her for it, Secret Identity Fail, Steve is a manipulative little shit, Super Tasers also in the wrong hands, When all else fails call Pepper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted to do was help Captain America but noooooooo. Life just wasn't fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Steve manipulates

When steve woke up, everything hurt. Like everything. He opened his eyes, blinked and immediately closed them again. He had to be hallucinating, he had to be. He opened them again, of all the places to wake up, the tower, the helicarrier, an evil lair, none left him as baffled as this. He appeared to be in. . . a young girls bedroom, and not on the bed either. He was laid out on a tarp, bloody uniform in tatters next to him, covered in bandages. Looking around, he saw one a desk with schoolwork laid across it, wall covered in photos which had all been covered up by blankets or removed entirely, leaving discolored spots on the wall. The windows had also been covered by sheets. There was also a closed door in the corner with whispering behind it. If he hadn’t had super hearing he wouldn’t be able to hear what they were saying.

“I want him out now” a female voice growled.

“But he’s hurt really bad and you help me everytime I need it” a male voice replied pleading.

“Yes and your my bestfriend and my boyfriend there is a huge difference between you and some stranger!” her incredulous voice cracked a little at the word stranger.

“He is not a stranger he is Captain America!” The voice sounded disbelieving as if it was blasphemous to even question the integrity of captain America.

“And your SPIDERMAN. A wanted FUGITIVE what makes you think mr. can-do-no-wrong in there would let you off the hook just because you helped him?” She sounded really worried now- wait did she say spiderman? The other voice was far too young, granted the man kept a low profile and shield knew next to nothing about him but still!

“Once again he’s Captain America he’s a good man he wouldn’t turn me in once he realizes how awesome I am.” The boy (he was definitely a boy) sounded sure of himself.

“Well then you can go show him your awesomeness at somewhere else that won’t give away your identity” She said in a tone that brokered no argument.

“But gw-” the girl interupted him.

“Don’t you dare say my name what if he woke up and has super hearing like you.” She hissed, this girl was paranoid, and rightfully so.

“Does that mean you finally get a code name?” he sounded exciteded, like a child.

“No I do not want a- you're trying to distract me and it won’t work go in there and get him out of here before he wakes up.” she growled. 

“fine” came a defeated voice. The doorknob started to turn before he heard a wack a an “ow!”

“For god sake put your mask back on you idiot.” she growled before the doorknob turned and spiderman began walk through the doorway, he froze when he saw Steve staring at him. He turned back to the hallway and whispered as if Steve wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

“He’s awake what do I do?” 

“I don’t know just get him out.” a voice said from the hallway. Steve raised an eyebrow, the same eyebrow he used on Tony, Clint, and even Thor occasionally and anyone else who he caught doing something wrong. It was a superpower the way they always cracked under it. The best part was everyone except tasha thought he was completely ignorant of the power it held.

“He raised his eyebrow at me.” He hissed back outside the door sounding more than a little concerned.

“Oh my god you child he’s not your aunt.” He could practically hear the eyeroll outside the room before there was the sound of ripping fabric and a long black cloth was shoved into Spiderman’s hand from the girl still hidden outside the room.

“Make him leave.” she said.

“But-” the door slammed shut in his face leaving the two alone together.

“So. . . This is sort of my lair and I can’t really let you or the avengers know where it is. . .” he trailed off looking at the blindfold in his hand and back at Steve. He gave Spiderman the most charming and innocent simile he had before saying

“It’s okay really I understand-” he trailed off into a series of painful coughs. His super healing already had him just about healed but the boy didn’t know that. And if this really was a boy there was no oway in hell he was going to let the boy continue on his own. Even with the mask on he could see the kid’s heart breaking at his condition. He just had to be careful which buttons he pushed. The kid shuffled forward nervously before carefully blindfolding him. He turned back towards the door and yes steve could tell, he had done far more than enough training to easily know everything that was happening even while blindfolded. 

“He can’t see anything now. . .” The kid sounded nervous.

“Then take him and his stuff far away from here, and I’ll clean up whatever evidence is left.” I captive situations (This was not one and he knew that but it was easy to compare this to one) there was always a weak link. He didn’t mean strength wise. He meant there was a leader and a follower and the follower was the one you target, connect with and subtly connect with, but if the leader realizes what you're doing, you are screwed. He just needed to connect to Spiderman without his girlfriend finding out and he’d soon know both their identities.

~~~~

Peter stuffed Captain America’s shield and suit into gwen’s old backpack.

“Do you have a way of contacting the avengers?” He didn’t want to just leave him stranded somewhere without a way of getting home. He did not know that Steve had already contacted them while he was arguing with Gwen and had a homing beacon hidden amongst the stuff in the backpack.

“Yes but it broke while we were fighting, I think. . . What happened.” The poor man sounded so confused. It broke his heart.

“So doom unleashed doombots on the city and I was fighting them as best I could and then you guys showed up and were a bit more coordinated than I was and then umm. . . right Iron man and Thor took out the lead bot while Hawkeye and Black Widow and you fought the bots on the ground. I don’t know exactly what happened I had my hands full, the whole thing took a couple of hours I guess but after it was over I left in a hurry cause the cops still shoot first ask questions later when they see me. . . I heard something as I was leaving from one of the piles of bots and I found you under the pile and you didn’t look good and I didn’t see any of the other avengers anywhere and I just brought you here cause I didn’t know what to do and. . .” he trailed off. Wow petey real smooth came his inner sarcastic self reeaal smooth. 

“Well thank you for helping me then.” Captain America gave him such an earnest look the blindfold made him feel so guilty this was Captain America he probably didn’t need the blindfold so it wouldn’t hurt to- Gwen voice from the hallway cut off his thoughts.

“I don’t hear you leaving.” right back to business. He awkwardly helped Captain America (call me Steve) out the window and swung them both across town. He was really glad that it was night do that no one could see them or tomorrow the front page of every newspaper in town would go on and on about he attacked and kidnapped Captain America.

~~~~

“What the hell is this?” Tony shouted incredulously. He had the morning paper in his hands as they all ate breakfast, everybody had already read it before he came stumbling in bleary eyed and in need of coffee. 

“Spiderman kidnaps Captain America after consorting with Dr. Doom and unleashing an army of doombots on New York?” Tony shouted again. Last night the Avengers had picked Steve up from a rooftop across town from where Spiderman had left him. They had of course be tracking since he left the apartment building which they figured out housed one sixteen year old Gwen Stacy boyfriend to another sixteen year old Peter Parker. 

“We already saw.” Bruce said calmly drinking tea. Everybody was annoyed but they knew nothing could be done by getting mad about it.

“Why are you all so calm about this? I am so calling Pepper!” Tony shouted.

“Jarvis call pepper.” he demanded.

“Sir she has already been informed of the matter and is in contact with your lawyers.” Jarvis replied calmly. Tony opened his mouth and closed it again before glaring at the avengers, “you called pepper without me.” he accused.

“Maybe if you woke up at a reasonable hour you could have been present too.” Steve replied before heading down to their gym.

~~~~

“Holy Crap!” Peter shouted as he stared at a Newspaper stand, the front cover was an apology! An apology for slandering Spiderman’s name. Despite his extremely tight budget he bought a copy. He was totally going to frame it and hang it in his room. This day was already awesome. He got home from his patrol early last night because the bad guys seemed to be taking the night off, which let him get all his homework done early which let him get three extra amazing hours of sleep that he normally didn’t get. Then he work up to find that Aunt may had made him pancakes. And now he was almost to school without anything going wrong at all! Today was going to be amazing he was sure.

~~~~

The last bell of the school day had been about to ring when Peter had been called down to the office. Motherhugger. He had been so close, no flash no bad guys, nothing had gone wrong today so why now? He wondered as he made his way down to the office. A man in a black suit was waiting for him.

“This is Mr. Coulson he works with Stark Industries and is here to talk with you about the internship you applied for.” The secretary said with a bright smile. Little did she know that he didn’t apply for any internship. He had see this man before twice, both times when SHIELD and the Avengers were working together and he’d gotten a little too close for comfort. 

Peter gave him a friendly smile and the super secret agent whose name probably wasn’t even Coulson spoke. “Mr. Parker we are very interested in your work and I would love to discuss the possibility of you coming to work for us.


	2. In Which Coulson Deserves a Raise

“Why is this my life?” Coulson looked up and sighed, trying and failing once again to reach his watch that had a silent alarm. This was of course, impossible seeing as he was completely webbed to a wall and couldn’t move his hands even slightly.

“I should get a raise.” he said to no one in particular, the kid had left after webbing him to the wall and seeing as they were in a hidden alley behind the school no one would come any time soon.

“I should have gotten a raise after babysitting stark, I should have gotten a bigger raise after the Chitauri, hell I should have at least gotten a bonus after becoming babysitter to the Avengers.” He sighed again, he’d been doing that alot lately. He was supposed to be on a nice little vacation in the Bahamas with Natasha and Clint investigating a black market auction of alien technology but no. He was dealing with a child almost as difficult as Stark.

“I thought this stuff was supposed to disintegrate after an hour.” He grumbled at the still unyielding web that had him trapped. At least it seemed like an hour, what was in reality only fifteen minutes. 

He wouldn’t even be here right now if Steve hadn’t asked him. No one could say no to Steve, well except maybe Natasha, but nothing fazes her so she doesn’t count. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize Spider-Man had returned until he dropped down in front of him. Years of training allowed him to stay stone faced, and not react in the slightest when he appeared out of nowhere. Even with the mask on he could tell the kid was slightly disappointed. 

“Sooo. . . You wanted to talk about the Avengers?” The kid asked.

“You’re back. I can’t say I was expecting that.” He commented with an eyebrow.

“Well I have a list of demands now.” Spider-man said with attempted authority. He pulled out a bulleted list written in neat curly handwriting, written with a sparkly baby blue pen. He definitely had someone help him with this list, the agent noticed.

“First I want my identity to remain a secret and anyone who doesn’t already know shall be kept out of the loop, furthermore-” Coulson cut him off

“That’s not how this works.” he deadpanned.

“Wha- What do you mean?! If you want me on your side you have to follow my demands!” He sounded really nervous now 

“If you join the Avengers, your identity will be given a clearance level and anyone above that clearance level will be able to access the information”

“Wha- No! just no! That will not be happening.” Peter voice squeaked a little in panic.

“As of right now, only the Avengers and myself have been informed as to your identity and only director Fury, and Agent Maria Hill need to be informed in the near future, so there will be nine people total who will know. However, if you choose not to cooperate there will many more people involved.” Coulson replied stone cold.

“I- I- Hang on.” Peter grumbled before pulling out his phone and shooting out a text. This was followed by three minutes of increasingly awkward silence before the phone chirped and Spider man looked down at it so quickly Coulson felt like he had gotten by whiplash just watching. Peter looked up and continued as if his first demand hadn’t failed horribly. 

“Secondly, I will actually receive a paid internship at Stark Industries, which will be the cover I will use to my Aunt whenever I’m out doing superhero stuff because she is not to find out about this under any circumstance.” Peter stated with complete confidence.

“Agreed.” Coulson replied, internally he was both groaning and jumping for joy. Stark had demanded Peter join him and Bruce in their science-y endeavors and would through a fit if he hadn’t been able to convince him to work for SI, but now that means Tony would actually be working with a snarky teenager, which would not help him grow up at all. If there was one more hulk incident at the tower because of Tony, Clint, or a combination of the two Coulson was sure he would finally snap. He would destroy them both by crushing them with the massive piles of paperwork that they cause him on a daily basis.

“Now I know what you're going to say but- Wait. Did you just say- Yes!” Peter fist pumped before composing himself and continuing on with his list of demands ranging from the cost of material for his suit and webshooter to his work hours. His girlfriend seemed to have thought of everything. There were still some loopholes of course, but if he ever exploited them, Steve would be so disappointed that Coulson wasn’t sure he could ever live with himself.

Peter had finally given his entire list when his phone went off. Gwen had texted him.

Warehouse on fire by the docks, tons of homeless trapped inside -G

“I have to go. Duty calls.” He saluted and fwipped away before Coulson could reply, not even thinking about how he was still trapped against the wall. He definitely didn’t notice Coulson sigh and start banging his head against the brick wall he stuck too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry the muse just is not flowing. I am really invested, its just getting words from my mind into the computer that causes me problems.


	3. In Which Gwen is Never Getting a Cat (because one is too many to handle)

When the man woke up, it was with a start. He jolted up and looked around the room, he was in. It was definitely feminine but all the evidence of who lived there was gone. There were some pictures covered up by blankets and others that had obviously been taken off the wall. The window was also covered up by a blanket as to prevent him from seeing where he was. Speaking of where he was, he seemed to be sitting on a tarp, covered in bandages with his previous clothes, in burned tatters next to him. There was a door in the corner that was closed but with his super hearing, he could easily hear what they were saying.

“I swear to god you idiot! You’re like a cat! But worse, cats only bring home half dead mice but no! You have to bring home half dead SUPERSOLDIERS! One just wasn’t enough for you was it? You just had to find the only other one in existence and bring him to my bedroom!” She may have been trying to whisper but he’s pretty sure her shrieking would be easily audible even without his hearing.

“But he’s Bucky Barnes! And he’s hurt.” The boy pleaded as if that would solve everything. Was that his name? Oh right, it was, his memories kept blinking out but there were three things he always remembered first, his name was Bucky Barnes, second, his relationship with Steve was extremely complicated right now so he should avoid him like the plague, and third do not trust NYC hotdogs, you never know what truly inside them until you taste them and when you’re a supersoldier, you taste everything Every. Flippin. Thing.

“I don’t care If he’s Captain America, oh wait he can’t be because you already brought him here LAST WEEK!” came the very angry feminine voice.

“But they’re heroes.” He pleaded as if that would solve everything he was clearly mistaken because the winter soldier was a lot of things but he was definitely not a hero, Bucky thought bitterly.

“He a homeless guy with a metal arm, he could be anybody, he could be a criminal, a murderer, a villain, a supervillain, or worse, he could be working for Jameson.” The girl hissed, Bucky was pretty sure that girl needed to work out her priorities.

“Hey I work for Jameson and I’m an okay guy.” he pointed out.

"You don't count you barely work part-time for him." she replied with finality.

"Wha- how does that even make sense!?" The man silently agreed with him, her logic really confused him too.

"Everything I say makes sense. You are just to far below me to realize it." The girl replied with a harrumph.

"Now you are going to take him far away from my house before he wakes up so that you don't blow your secret identity for the second time in two days." she said with an angry hiss. To late the man thought as he silently made his way towards the window.

"But he's hurt, where else can I take him?" boy asked desperately. 

"To the Avengers whose job it is to deal with this shit." She replied grumpily. The man froze the Avengers = Captain America = Steve = the little punk who he was currently avoiding like the plague despite the best efforts of said little punk. He definitely needed to get out of here. He yanked the sheet off the window just as the door swung open.

"Shit!"

"Stop Him" 

The male voice belonged to a strange creature with bright red and blue skin/outfit (hopefully) who charged at him. The man couldn't help but snort at the creature's completely unsuccessful attack strategy which led to the creature being flung over his shoulder and out the window. He had been pretty sure the creature was male but given by the pitch at which it screamed while falling, it might be female. The girl ran to her drawer, but the man ignored her, she was no threat. He turned and moved to the now broken window where the (possibly female) creature was climbing back in.

"NOT COOL!" it shouted, voice still a little high.

The man pulled out a knife and it shouted once again very high pitched.

"I searched you! Gwen searched you! Where the heck were you keeping that?!" it shouted at the same the girl (possibly Gwen) shouted, "Don't say my name."

"Sorry." the creature replied with a wince as he once again launched himself at the man. Within seconds he had the creature pinned underneath him with the knife at his throat. He was about to finish him when a sharp pain erupted from his shoulder and everything went black.

~~~~~~

Peter stared at the unconscious man on top of him. He was still shaking and jolting slightly.

"Umm Gwen? I think you can stop tasing him now." She hesitantly released her hold on the trigger of the super taser that they had designed and built for her after an incident with the Green Goblin. She eyed Barnes's unconscious body with no remorse.

"He knows my name and face we can't just let him go." Peter suddenly feared for the safety of the man who was two seconds away from killing him.

"I don't think he'll tell anyone." Gwen rolled her eyes at the statement. 

"And you also didn't think that Captain America would be able to figure out who you were either. How well did that turn out hmm? Now we have to deal with the avengers and Shield and-" She got a scary gleam in her eye.

"I do believe that we now have the means to make the Agent go through with all of our demands." 

"But I thought that he already agreed to all of them." Peter asked, confused.

"Not our first one, and there were the others that we knew he wouldn't agree to." Gwen replied airily as she pulled out her favorite blue sparkly pen and a piece of notebook paper.

"First, only the Avengers, and agent Coulson will be aware of your identity, Shield will remain out of the loop." she said out loud as she wrote it down.

"Second, Spider-man's girlfriend will have the same rights and access to shield and avengers information as Spider-man." She read and peter laughed knowing he would tell her everything whether he was supposed to or not.

"Third should demand that you get an internship too." Peter interrupted

"I'm perfectly happy at Oscorp and even if I wanted to work at SI I would not need blackmail to get the job." She said with a raised eyebrow. Peter broke out the puppy eyes. 

"No."

"Definitely not."

". . . Fine but only if you promise not to bring anyone back here ever again." she relented and Peter fist pumped.

"What should be our next demand." She thought out loud and Peter grinned.

"We're not demanding Jetpacks Peter. You can already fly."

"but JETPACKS!" Peter exclaimed as if repeating the word would prove his point.

"We don't need them Peter." She argued trying to be the adult.

"Come on you know you want one." he argued.

"Just imagine. . . the two of us flying around like Iron Man! How much fun it would be!" Peter pleaded, Gwen considered his argument for a moment before adding Jetpacks to the list of demands.

"What next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially have a solid plot line that I will stick to and will try to Update slightly more regularly. Comments are welcome and encouraging and um yeah I'm not horrible at writing notes I swear, I'll prove it someday.


	4. In Which Peter Rants about Inapropriate Knives and Creepy Goblins

Coulson stared at the massive stack of Paperwork before him. It was like, 20 feet tall, well maybe not 20, maybe more like 10, or 5 or 3 okay so maybe the stack was like a foot tall but it was still a lot of freaking paperwork. He’d been staring at the pile for the last five minutes trying to work up the courage to start, logically he knew the longer it took him to start, the longer it would take him finish, but he reeaaaally didn’t want to do it. Finally he took the first sheet and clicked his pen. He clicked it a couple more times. This pen didn’t seem clicky enough, he should go look for anoth- No, he would not put this off any longer. He put the pen to the paper and. . . His phone went off. If Coulson answered the a little quicker than normal, it was not noted.

“Coulson.” he answered.

“Hi, this is Peter. Peter Parker.” came the unnervingly excited voice on the other end. It took Coulson an extremely paranoid second to realize that he had given Peter his business card before he’d been webbed to the wall. He eyed the stack of paperwork for a second before replying.

“What do you need.” He asked completely professionally, seriously hoping that it was something extremely important.

“I have somthing I would like to discuss with you in person. Are you available to meet me today.” Peter asked, all it took was one glance at the paperwork for him to agree.

“Great, there’s a coffee shop down on 3rd street in Queens, how soon can you get there?”

~~~~~~~~

“Quite frankly Mr. Parker these demands are ridiculous. There is no way that Shield or the Avengers will agree to any of these terms.” Coulson looked from the list that Peter had given him. The kid looked way to confident for someone who had just been shot down. They were sitting in a secluded booth away from prying eyes in the back of a quiet little coffee shop. When Peter had said that he had more demands Coulson had assumed that they’ed simple, reasonable, that Peter and his girlfriend had forgotten to put on their earlier list. But no, Coulson’s life was never that easy, he should have gone into accounting, it would have been so much less stressful. 

“Are you sure you won’t reconsider?” Peter asked, looking almost excited.

“I am sure.” Coulson replied raising an eyebrow as Peter pulled something out of his backpack. He drew out a piece of paper and it across the table trying to look smooth.

“How bout’ now” he asked with agrin. Coulson took the paper and looked down after giving Peter the eyebrow one final time. He then proceeded to choke on his coffee, before snapping up to look at the very smug child in front of him. The Picture was of a very angry looking winter soldier whose metal arm had been removed, he was striped down, given Captain America pajamas, handcuffed to a chair, tied to the chair with some form of cord, and then duct taped to the chair. His hair had been tied back and a piece of duct tape covered his mouth. Today’s newspaper was sitting in his lap and he was glaring hatefully at the camera.

“Wha- How-” Coulson snapped up his jaw, composed himself, and started over.

“The Winter Soldier is a highly dangerous individual of whom Captain America was unable to take down with the help of the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Falcon. How were you able to take him down.” Coulson demanded

“I have major skills.” Peter said confidently. Coulson just raised an eyebrow.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Coulson asked calmly.

“Okay so maybe Gwen tased him while he tried to slit my throat with his crotch knife.” Peter relented

“What?” there were very few things at this point in his life that surprised him and a sixteen year old girl taking down the Winter Soldier with a Taser while he was attempting murder on her superhero boyfriend might just make that list.

“I know right?! We searched him and thought that we got all his knives but when he pulled one out of nowhere I was like Mother Hugger! Where did he even get that?! but then we decided to strip him incase he was hiding anything else and we found a freaking empty knife sheath next to his crotch and I was like What the Heck? How did I miss him reaching into his pants and pulling out a freaking knife?! And then we found five other knives on him to and I was like ‘Why didn’t he grab on of those instead?! But then Gwen was like-” Coulson could tell that Peter’s rant about the Winter Soldier’s choice of knife locations was only getting started so he ended it.

“You cannot just take down the Winter Soldier with a taser. That is not how it works.” Coulson stated.

“Well in my experience you can take down an super soldier if you have super enough taser.” Peter replied matter-of-factly.

“Why do you have a super taser, where do you even get a super taser.” Coulson couldn’t help but ask.

“I don’t have a super taser, Gwen does, and she built it herself if you would really like to know.” Peter stated with quite a bit of Pride.

“Why does Gwen have a super taser?” Coulson asked with a sigh.

“Well you see, I have this nemesis who used to be my best friend, he became my nemesis when he went insane and turned into a goblin. So because he was my best friend he knows both me a Gwen’s secret identities so kidnapped Gwen to try and get to me. But Gwen was really angry because he kidnapped her when she was walking to school and anyone who knows Gwen knows her grades are her life, and she had a really important physics test that day and he made her miss it, which is like a really, really bad idea. Now the Goblin didn’t that at the time which was like his biggest mistake he ever made. Like ever. So here's Gwen all angry and stuff, so being the awesome person she is, she steals weapons from his minions. But she couldn’t use them on him because he was like our best friend way back when, so she took apart the weapons and built like the death ray of all tasers and then tased him with it. Once he was lying on the ground all twitchy and stuff, she yelled at him for like two hours and every time he started getting his motor functions back, she would tase him again. Then finally I got there and saved the Goblin from her. But she may have kicked him with her heels a time or six and while I was trying to separate them and now he both fears and worships her and wants her to be his Goblin queen when he takes over the world. He was being really creepy about it too and kept trying to kidnap her and turn her into a goblin so she could be his queen. But then he kidnapped her on a school night and she flipped out at him, so now he only ever kidnaps her on alternating saturdays.” Peter finished his story seeming to think that explained anything. Coulson shook his head clearing his thoughts.

“So where is the Winter Soldier now.” He decided to just ignore Peter’s rants and focus on the matter at hand.

“Well you seeeee. . . I can’t actually tell you that until you meet all of our demands.” Peter replied looking way more excited than he should. 

“We will not give you a Spider-cave.” Coulson said resolutely.

“But we have the Winter Soldier.” Peter replied dismayed.

“And how long do you think that you will be able to keep him restrained without our help?” Coulson asked confidently.

“I think we’ll be fine Gwen guarding him and nothing gets past Gwen.” Peter said once again extremely proud of his girlfriend. 

“Well your girlfriend has never tried to hold a super soldier prisoner before has she?”

“Well if he escapes because you're too slow in meeting our demands then you’ve lost your shot at capturing the Winter Soldier.” Peter said smugly.

“Who will their shot at capturing who?” Peter’s smug smile vanished as he looked up at the newcomer, Coulson smiled victoriously.

“Shit!” Peter swore.

“Now what kind of language is that for a young man?” Steve said with his ‘I’m-severely-disappointed-in-your-life-choices-dad-face’ look and crossed his arms.

“Now will someone please explain to me what’s going on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear the dad face. . . FEAR IT!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I can't help myself and there isn't enough identity fails for Spider-man XD Tell me what you think I do so enjoy feedback XD


End file.
